Fever Fun!
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: When Roxas is having a fever, what will his emotions be? Silent, doesn't talk much? How about selfish and demanding?  Axel's POV


_**Author Talk!**_

_**Yo! It's Honomi here with a yaoi story of AkuRoku! I'm having this stupid insomnia that wouldn't let me sleep very well. I was hearing some tunes on my phone when an idea poof out on my head. To be honest, I had the idea when I was reading a high rated AkuRoku fic. Yes, I'm a pervert… and I'm proud of it! Yay to yaoi! XD**_

_**Warnings: Boy's love, demanding, little bit of lime, OOC, and cheese?**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own Kingdom Hearts, I would have put my character inside. Hahaha…**_

_**Let the story commence!**_

_**PS: **__italic: axels' thoughts_

_**Fever Fun!**_

Axels' POV

_I hate mornings. Even though I'm still sleepy and tired, I gotta wake up… I feel like I wanna die… Maybe a nice, cold shower will help._

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt. Looking behind, stood a young blond boy whose eyes where half-lidded, leaning himself on my body.

"Good morning, Roxas." I said, smiling to the blond.

"Where are you going?" He said, looking at me with those blue orbs of his. "I'm going to have a shower." I said, trying to get to the bathroom.

The boy tugged my shirt harder, pushing me on the walls as he buried his face on my chest."No! I don't wanna be alone! I wanna come with you!"

_What? This is rare. Roxas never showed his babyish side of him, as long as had dated him. I've been dating him for like, 2 years now._

"Hey, Rox? Have you bumped your head or something? I'm serious here!" I said, trying to push him away. Taking hold of his arms, I could feel warmness from his skin. Wait, this isn't normal.

I put one palm on my forehead, while the other one on Roxas' forehead. He's burning! My guess his temperature is 40 degrees. "Roxas, you got a high fever!" I said worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Yeah… I just took him to the hospital but his condition is still weird." I reported to a certain person on the end of the phone line.<p>

"_Roxas is always like that when he had a fever. He turns all spoiled and feels all lonely. But, every sick people will feel powerless, right?"_ A cheery voice who belonged to Sora, Roxas' older twin brother said. "Ah, I see…" I said, even though not understanding what he means. "_Oh, don't let him be all alone. If you're with him, he'll calm down soon enough. I gotta warn you though. He'll turn all clingy. I'm counting on you, my dear brother's boyfriend~!"_ Sora giggled. "Hey, wait!"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

_*sigh* Together? In this type of position? _I looked at Roxas who was hugging my waist while he laid his body on the couch.

_Geez, I'm in a sticky trouble._

"Rox dear, ya have to sleep." I said. The blond teen then wrapped both of his arms to my neck, pulling me down. "I don't wanna!" He grumbled childishly. "You have to! Let's get your belly stuffed up first, eat some medicine, then go to sleep, kay?" I argued out, trying to convince the boy. He only grumbled, "Okay…"

**AT THE KITCHEN**

"Roxas… It's hard for me to move…" I complained to the azure eyed boy who is still clinging on my waist, making me hard to move around.

"Whatcha cookin?" He asked curiously. "Home-style Porridge. What else?" I replied, looking at the cupboard to find some ingredients. Roxas just pouted cutely and refused. "I want soup! With chicken, cheese and mushroom." "You know I can't cook well, right? Geez…" I sighed.

"It's alright! I can eat many!" he cheered rather happily.

"You're having a fever!"

"I told you it's alright!"

"Who said so? You're really weird!"

"I said so and I'm not weird!"

_*sigh*Remind me again when did I get in this mess?_

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay. Another 5 more minutes and it's ready to go! It smells great!" I said, admiring my very own home-made porridge.

Roxas sniffed out then pouted. "I don't smell a thing! Put more cheese on it!"

"I put a half box of cheese! It'll turn gooey and inedible if I add another!"

"Then put some water on it!"

"That doesn't help!"

_Till when will he act like this!_

**ANOTHER 5 MINUTES LATER**

*sigh* "Go on, eat it."

"You scattered all the cheese so I can't determine the risotto's taste." The boy pouted, holding his spoon up.

"I put a lot of effort cooking that, you know…" I admitted in defeat. _I admit, being a personal chef for this boy when he's sick is not the best idea…_

"Itadakimasu! (I will humbly receive)" the blond said, clapping both of his hands then started to eat. He then started to giggle innocently with that cheeky smiley face of his."It's tasty! *giggle*"

All I could do is just blush the way he smiles to me."Well, I'm happy." _Man, he is so cute! Even if he's a boy…_

Roxas then started to eat faster and faster by any second. "Hey! Hey! Slow down!" I tried to stop the teen. _I'm happy that he loves my cooking, but I don't even wanna know what will happen to me if Sora finds out that his baby brother is chocked!_

"Finished!" The teen said, showing his very clean empty bowl. _Wow, he does like it._

I just sighed and took out the medicine Vexen gave me when we visited the hospital. "Come on Roxy. Open up!" I tried to persuade him. He just closes his cute mouth of his with his hands. "I don't wanna! It'll taste bitter! Put cheese on it!"

_This boy… he got some cheese addict or something?_ "You can't add cheese on medicine! Come on, if you eat it, I'll give a nice reward, okay?" I tried persuading him again.

"What's the reward? What is it? What is it?" Roxas asked curiously. I waved my finger left to right, giving him a grin. "It's a secret! Now eat the medicine and I'll give you the prize."

"Alright, fine! Here goes…" The teen said, gulping the medicine. He then shoved out his pale palm in front of my face, expecting the prize he gets.

Sighing, I pulled out a small candy that he loved. "Sugar!" He squealed, opening the wrapping and shoved inside his mouth. "Let's get you to bed now, sweetie." I said, ruffling his hair.

"No. I don't want to." He pouted. "You'll get more sugar after you're beauty nap, okay?" I promised, taking out my pinky to his eyes. He then locked his pinky to mine, smiling. "Carry me and sing me a lullaby, Axey!" He requested or rather he insisted which make me blush with his cheesy nickname for me.

I just sighed, ruffling my fiery hair a bit then squat a bit, placing my left arm on the back of his knees while the other on his back and let him lay himself on my arms. We both the exited out the kitchen while I sang his current favorite song.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away…  
>I want you back, I want you back…<em>

I took a glimpse of the young teen, who was smiling and closed his eyes and followed singing with a hum.

_My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand…  
>You're all I have, you're all I have…<em>

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself…_

_Talking to the moon…  
>Try to get to you…<br>In hopes you're on, talking to me too…  
>Or am I a fool who sits alone…<br>Talking to the moon…_

Singing the last chorus, we both reached our shared bedroom. Looking at the young blond who was sleeping soundly on my arms, I lay him on the bed slowly, covering his body with some blankets. Looking at his sleeping face, I could only smile and kissed his cheek softly. I took my cloak which was hanging on the coat hanger, walking quietly so that my little angel won't wake up.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here, Axel?" a man with a similar red hair asked me.<p>

"That picture book that I had when I was having a fever back when I was a kid. Is it still here, Reno?" I asked my older brother, searching for the certain book that I need.

"Yeah, it's still in my room." He answered. "Get it for me, Ren." I ordered out.

"Hey! Call me big bro!"

"I never intend to call you that." Blindly stating it.

"Hmm… You're going to give that book to Foxy Roxy right?" my doppelganger said, laying his hands on my head, which make me annoyed. "So, what?"

"Tch, tch… Every seme who are in love is an uke's servant, aren't they?" Reno teased, poking his finger on my chin.

"I don't care what you will babble about love. Now get me that book." I demanded. "Little Roxy should have dumped you back then!" Reno protested.

"Hurry up, slowpoke." _I just hope Roxas haven't woken up yet…_

**15 MINUTES LATER**

_I was shocked to see my little angel sitting near the walls while he hugged his legs, sobbing._

Quickly closing the door, I ran towards my define angel. "Roxas! You're fever is acting up again!" I said, placing both of my palms on his neck. "Axel, Where were you? You're weren't here, that's why I'm waiting here! Where have you been? What have you been doing?" the sobbing teen said, his face getting red again because of his fever. "I-I-I'm sorry…" I apologized.

_Why do I apologize to him again?_

I took off my cloak that kept me warm from the winter air to his little body, carrying him again, this time to the couch. Laying the small body on the couch, I rushed to the kitchen to make lemon cider that he loved when the air gets cold. "Here, drink it. It's your favorite drink." Giving the glass to the boy who was wrapping his legs again.

The sapphire eyed blond took it, glancing at my emerald eyes. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Home, taking this." I said, taking out the book that I got back from home. Placing the glass on the table, he took the book from my hands and stare at the scribbled drawings. "What for?"

"You were feeling lonely. When I got a fever, I never felt alone. But, when I read that, I calmed down a little." I told him.

"So,…" I haven't finished talking when the blond hugged him on my neck. "Thanks, but I don't really need it." He refused.

"Back then, mommy and daddy died in that accident, leaving me and Sora behind. Since then, I'm scared of being alone." He hugged tighter, while I placed my hands on his head, ruffling them to calm him down.

"Before, I'm okay because Sora was always by my side. Now, there's Axel." Roxas said.

_Man, I feel like I don't wanna get away from this define beauty, but he's having a fever._

"I'm not going anywhere. Go to sleep." I said, smiling at the little blond. He pouted and let go of his hug. "No! You just left me! You need to be punished!"

_What the… fun?_

"What's… the punishment?" I asked, feeling my sweat drop.

Young angel pushed me down on the couch, making me on the bottom of him. "I'm infecting you with my fever!" He kissed me with his hot lips. "Come out fever! Make him pay!"

_Eh? What was that?_

I could only cover my face and chuckles. "Hehehe…"

"Hey! Don't laugh!" He protested.

_Well, whatever. Even if I'm a slave, I'm willing to be, for him only…_

Flipping our position, the angel had fallen, now being bottom. "That's not gonna work, you know. Infect me correctly…"

"Correctly?"

"Yeah…" I said, running my fingers dance on his cheek. "Like this…" slowly meeting his hot lips with mine.

_He speaks randomly, his attitude is all selfish but cute… I could never hide from it…_

I deepen the kiss, letting my tongue and his dance, making him moan. "You're lips… They're hot…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

We both were having breakfast. The spoiled angel is now fully recovered. He was blushing all morning.

"Ye-yesterday is a lie, alright!" he blurted out. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Without you, I'll be just fine! It's Axel who needs me, right?"

I just smirked, looking at him who is still blushing. "Oh… Yeah, it's true…" I say, still smirking.

The blue eyed beauty could only blush, trying to cover up his pride. "I serious!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

_**Author Talk!**_

_**I don't know how to end it… To tell you the truth, I wanna try to make it as lemon, but my heart couldn't just bear it. Yeah, well… I won't be able to upload stories till the end of Christmas. So please be patient, okay? Reviews are welcomed, but not flames. See you! XDD**_

_**Axel: Merry Christmas 2011!**_

_**Roxas: And Happy New Year 2012!**_

_**Honomi: Happy holidays, folks! **__  
><em>


End file.
